


Practice

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Bow has always felt incredibly comfortable with Queen Angella, so when she makes him an offer to get much closer, he can't refuse...





	1. Practice

Bow knocked on the partially open door, then stuck his head into the room looking for Queen Angella.

“Come on in, Bow,” she said, from the far side of the room. He stepped fully into the room and walked toward her.

Her bedroom was huge. Rooms at Bright Moon typically weren’t small, but hers was the size of a small banquet hall. It wasn’t unusual for him or Adora or Glimmer or even another important Bright Moon resident to come see her in her room, especially if it concerned the rebellion. If the door was open it was okay to knock, and anyways her guards were always outside. They weren’t going to let anyone past who shouldn’t get through.

Bow wanted to show her something he had made and get her opinion on it. He had shown Glimmer and Adora, but, frankly, neither one of them got it. And anyways, they were both off doing something with Swift Wind, what exactly he didn’t know. He had been sitting in his room tinkering away.

Many rooms in Bright Moon had a “water feature,” like Adora’s waterfall, which Bow didn’t think she used nearly enough. God knows she needed to relax. Bow’s room, sadly, did not have one, but Queen Angella practically had a swimming pool which is where Bow walked toward now. The Queen sat in the water, both of her arms draped along the edge of the pool. As he got closer, he could see the red string of her bikini tied behind her neck.

“What’s up?” she asked, smiling at him as he approached.

“New arrow,” he said, holding it up in front of him. He thought this one was really cool.

He sat down cross legged at the edge of the pool, close enough to her to show her the arrow. She listened to him and asked questions here and there, taking the arrow in her hands and examining it.

“Cool,” she said. “That should be really helpful.”

Bow inwardly beamed. He was really glad she liked it.

“Yeah, I showed Glimmer and Adora and they said it was “interesting.” He used air quotes around interesting as he said it.

The Queen rolled her eyes affectionately and waved a hand at him.

“Don’t listen to anything they say,” she said and put her hand on his forearm, where she gave him a quick squeeze. “Where are they anyway?” she asked.

“Off with Swift Wind,” Bow said.

“Mmmmm,” was all Angella replied.

At their lull in conversation, Bow put his hand into the water to test its temperature. It was nice and warm.

“Do you want to get in?” Angella asked him, surprising him for a moment.

“Ummmmm…” Bow said, thinking quickly. He had never exactly hung out with Glimmer’s mom in her bedroom pool alone before, but why not? The water felt really good. “Sure. I’ve just got to grab some shorts.”

“Alright,” she said, smiling. “I’ll be right here.”

Bow jumped up, crossed her bedroom and exited back out into the hallway to head for his room. Once there, he left his new arrow on a table, changed into a pair of shorts and grabbed a towel. A few minutes later he was stepping into the warm water of the pool. He sat down on the bench that ran the perimeter maybe six or seven feet away from Angella. They began chatting about small things and Bow felt the tension go out of his muscles. The Queen was very easy to talk to.

Despite her power and authority, she was very approachable. At least in his estimation she was. Maybe Adora wouldn’t agree, but he had always felt very comfortable with her. The conversation veered toward princess prom, prior to the kidnapping, and he found himself talking about what had happened between him and Glimmer that night.

“Yeah, she kinda got upset with me,” he said smiling and Angella smiled back at him, knowingly.

“Well, that’s Glimmer, isn’t it?” she said and he laughed. After a moment’s pause, she began again. “I don’t mean to pry…but are you and Glimmer…involved with each other?”

Bow’s face immediately got warm.

“Oh? Like that? No. We’ve never…” He stopped and reconsidered what exactly it was she was asking? Did she mean had they ever gotten into bed together? Now he was really warm. “Yeah, definitely, nothing’s ever happened between us…” Did she think he was taking advantage of her daughter?

“Bow,” Angella said, and reached out toward him putting a few fingertips onto his thigh. “It’s okay. I was just asking in general out of curiosity. And, you don’t have to defend yourself. You’re both adults. Barely adults, but adults nonetheless. What you do or don’t do is your business.”

Bow’s face was still flushed and his heart had sped up considerably, but he let out a sigh.

“Oh, thank god,” he said, unable to keep up the pretense. “I wasn’t sure what was happening there for a moment.”

Angella chuckled and squeezed his thigh which she still had a hold of. When she pulled her hand away, Bow missed her touch.

She was a little bit closer to him now, though there was still several feet between them. He had the urge to tell her something, though he couldn’t understand why. It was really personal. He looked down at the water and moved his hand over the surface.

“Ummmm, I’ve never actually been with anyone before,” he said and looked up at her. She was calm, and steady and her attention was all on him. Maybe this was why he felt like he could tell her things. He enjoyed her presence. He felt safe and comfortable when she was around, in any situation.

“So you’ve never had sex before?” she asked and it wasn’t a judgment. It was just a statement, a piece of him reflected back to himself. He couldn’t believe he just told her that.

“No,” he said and felt his face get warm again.

“Is that what you thought I was asking you about Glimmer?” She said and gently laughed. “I am kind of nosy sometimes, but directly asking about my daughter’s sex life is a lot even for me.”

Bow laughed, nervously, and put both of his arms up on the side of the pool. He could just about touch her with his right hand. He wanted to close the gap between them.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment but he could see her eyes narrow a bit.

“Bow…would you want to…” She stopped here and seemed to be searching for a word. “Practice on me?”

The word “practice” seemed to reverberate around the room, little echos of her voice inviting him to get much closer to her.

“Uhhhhhh,” he started, terrified and extremely excited. His cock got a little hard.

“It’s completely up to you,” she said, putting her hand on his right arm. “But if you want to, I’m game.”

Bow couldn’t quite bring himself to form words.

“We’re alone. Adora and Glimmer aren’t at Bright Moon and my guards will make sure no one disturbs us. They can also make sure that you can leave my room discretely when we’re finished. No one has to know.”

Bow’s heart was pounding, his breathing faster and his cock almost fully hard. She looked at him waiting for him to reply.

“This scares the shit out of me,” he said, being completely honest with her, “but there is nothing I would rather do than touch you right now.”

“So I guess that’s a “yes”,” she said and turned her body more fully toward him.

“Can I kiss you?” Bow asked, still having a hard time believing that this was going to happen.

“Absolutely,” she said. “We can do anything you want at whatever pace you want.”

Bow moved closer to her, put his right arm around her shoulders, her wings folded as to be unobtrusive, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers, and he felt her tongue which prompted him to open his mouth a little and use his tongue as well. He really hadn’t even kissed that many people. She pulled away suddenly.

“Shit,” she said, motioning toward the door. “Still open.”

Angella grabbed her tablet from the pool deck behind her and typed into it. A moment later, one of her guards shut the door.

“There we go. We won’t be disturbed,” she said and put her arm around him, resting her hand on the back of his neck. Bow leaned in and began kissing her again, using his left hand to explore her body a little.

He rubbed her thighs, then moved his hand up the right side of her torso, enjoying her curves. He ran his hand up and down her right arm, the hand of which grasped his neck, then he put his hand into her hair, enjoying the texture.

“You’re a good kisser,” she said, a little breathy, before connecting her mouth to his again. Breaking away from her kiss, Bow kissed her neck, using his tongue liberally. This was, by far, the best day of his life.

His hand went to her right thigh again, and up the side of her body. Bow hesitated a little before he got to her breast, letting his hand linger underneath it. She had said that they could do anything he wanted, but he still felt like he should ask her permission first before going for her tits.

“You can touch me there,” she said, as if reading his mind and he immediately put his hand onto her breast. He wasn’t sure how gentle—or not—he needed to be so he erred on the side of gentle. And once again, she responded to him like she knew what he was thinking. “You can actually give me a little more pressure.”

He pressed his hand more firmly into her breast as he touched her and was excited when he heard her moan softly. He forgot about the rest of her body for a few moments as he paid full attention to her breasts, feeling her hard nipples underneath her bikini top. Bow wanted to touch them with no fabric. His right hand went to the string of her top behind her neck.

“Can I take this off?” he asked, and when she nodded he pulled the string and it fell loose. His hand then undid the string behind her back and her bikini top fell away completely and floated off to the center of the pool, exposing her completely.

His hands went back to her breasts, but this time he could feel her skin and touch her nipples directly. He ran his thumb directly over one of them and heard her take in a sharp intake of air.

“Too much?” he asked.

“They’re a little sensitive when touched directly,” she said and smiled.

“Got it,” he said and kissed her again, putting his tongue deep into her mouth.

In the position they were in, Bow was finding it hard to access her the way he wanted. He pulled away from their kiss.

“Can you get on my lap?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said and moved to sit astride him. Despite himself, Bow let out a low moan as her body connected with his cock.

Her tits were now at his face level and he immediately took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. He could hear her breathing get heavier. He moved to the other nipple and sucked for a moment then took just his tongue and licked it fast.

“Fuck,” she whispered, then a little louder. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Her hips rocked back and forth a little as he sucked and licked her tits and he began to grind his cock up into her body to meet the rhythm of her hips. It all felt so good, he got worried he was going to come right here in the pool.

“Hey,” he said, out of breath, “want to get in the bed?”

“Yeah,” she said, flushed and breathing heavy as well. “Good idea.”

She climbed off of him, then stepped onto the bench and stepped out of the pool, leaving her bikini top floating in the water. Bow followed behind her toward her huge bed on the other side of the room. When she got there she turned around toward him.

“Those are going to have to come off,” she said, pointing to his wet shorts with a smile on her face.

“No problem,” Bow said, pulling his shorts off and revealing his hard cock.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Angella asked, moving toward him.

“Absolutely,” Bow said, anticipating her hand on his cock. As she reached him, her mouth connected with his and her hand wrapped around his hard cock. She began stroking him.

It all felt fantastic but Bow’s excitement levels were peaking. He needed to get her into the bed soon. His hands went to her bikini bottoms and pulled them down. She helped them off the rest of the way.

They were both still wet from the pool and Bow was concerned about getting water all over her bed. He had left his towel by the pool, but he noticed she had one on a chair nearby. He pulled away from her and grabbed it, toweled himself off quickly, then handed it to her. She did the same and they both lay down on the bed together.

He kissed and caressed and licked her various places before his hand went in between her legs. She was wet and he moved his fingers around the folds of skin not entirely sure how to get around down here. He searched around for the opening to her body, so that he could put his fingers inside her but realized that he had gone a little too low.

“Oh. Sorry,” he said, laughing a little. He was relieved to hear her laugh too.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “I like that too.”

Instead of going directly for her pussy again, Bow stayed around the rim of her ass, stroking it with his fingers. He was a little amused that she liked this and enjoyed the sounds she made as he stimulated her here. Eventually, his fingers drifted upward and he found what he had been looking for. He slipped a finger inside her body and liked how warm and soft she was. He put another one in and watched as she closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head moving her hips in time with his fingers.

After a minute or so she brought one of her arms down and placed her hand on his, guiding him out of her pussy and to her clit. When he stroked her there, she affirmed that he was in the right place.

“I want to get inside you,” Bow said, still stroking her clit.

She opened her eyes, which were full of arousal, then she reached over to the night table beside the bed, opened one of the drawers, fished around a little and pulled out a condom.

“You’re going to need to wear one of these,” she said and began opening the small package.

She pulled out the condom, handling it carefully and put it on his cock, pinching the air out of the top before rolling it down his length.

“Nice cock, by the way,” she said, smiling.

“Thanks. Do you say that to every man you’re with? Or do you really mean that?” he said, teasing her.

“I probably do say that to every man I’m with. But I also really mean it with you.”

He slapped her on the thigh, playfully, then kissed her.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, waiting for her direction.

“Let’s keep it simple. Why don’t you get on top of me.”

Bow’s heart pounded a little harder as he anticipated being inside of her body. He moved himself so that he was over top of her and settled himself between her open legs. There was no place else that he’d rather be.

He suddenly got a little nervous, even though his initial terror had subsided a while ago. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He was with the Queen after all.

She put one hand on his outstretched arm and one hand on his cock so she could guide him in.

“Let me know if I’m doing something you don’t like,” he said as the head of his cock met the entrance to her pussy.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll let you know what I need. Go ahead and gently push.”

Bow pushed forward and his cock slid about half way in.

“Just go slowly at first,” she said, and put her hand on the side of his torso as he was raised up above her.

Bow pulled out and pushed back in, then did that a few more times before his cock went in as far as it would go.

“Mmmmmm. You feel good,” she said, running her hand along the side of his body.

He continued thrusting at a slow pace, going in as far as he could go before pulling out again. He was still a little worried about doing this wrong, even though she seemed to be perfectly comfortable, but it wouldn’t matter for much longer as the pressure was beginning to build inside him.

The sensation overtook him quickly. He picked up his speed a little, and a moment later he was coming deep inside the Queen’s body. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, keeping his cock inside her pussy.

“Is this okay?,” he asked. “Am I crushing you?”

“No, you’re fine. It feels good,” she said, running one of her hands over the back of his neck and head.

Bow lay there a couple minutes, sleepy and satisfied, enjoying the closeness of Angella’s body. She seemed peaceful as well.

“You’d better pull out,” she said, and he lifted himself off of her, pulled his cock out of her pussy and hopped off the bed to remove the condom. A minute later when he got back into bed, he cuddled up beside her.

“That was really good,” he said, and pulled her close to him so that her head was on his chest.

“That _was_ really good,” she affirmed and put her arm across him.

Bow ran his fingers through her hair. He was still concerned about his performance, even though everything seemed to go okay.

“So, ummmmmm,” he felt a little funny about what he wanted to ask her. “Do you ever, uh, come during that?”

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him, while continuing to lightly rub his chest.

“Sometimes I do. But sometimes not. It doesn’t always get me there,” she said, matter of factly.

“Hmmmmm,” Bow said, shifting his position so that he could slide his hand down her side, over her ass and then between her legs. He stroked her clit like she had shown him earlier. “What does get you there?”

“That probably will,” she said, smiling. “Or you can use your mouth if you want to.”

Bow moved from Angella’s side, positioning himself in front of her, excited to try another new thing. She opened her legs, and he laid down with his head between them, staring straight ahead at the folds of her pussy. He had yet to look at her, and took a moment to get the lay of the land before wrapping his arms around her legs so that his hands rested on her abdomen. He touched his tongue to her clit and licked a couple times slowly. She moaned in response.

He looked up at her, eyes closed and one arm resting behind her head, then continued licking her clit, moving his tongue in various ways, as she consistently voiced her pleasure. Bow was enjoying this and he particularly enjoyed how excited she was. He decided to explore further.

He went a little lower and licked up the sides of her pussy, then went back to her clit. Then he licked around the opening to her pussy, then back to her clit. He kept up this pattern only to hear her get a little louder, and figured he was doing something right. Then he had an idea.

He pulled his right arm back from around her leg and positioned himself so that his tongue could work her clit and his finger could stroke the rim of her ass. She got even louder.

“Fuck, Bow,” she said, in between heavy breaths. He glanced up at her, and saw the pained expression on her face as her arousal rose and rose. He had another idea.

He pulled his other arm back from around her leg, took both of his hands on the backs of her thighs and pushed them back a bit, raising her body up a little, then ran his tongue over the rim of her ass and continued licking her there. She definitely liked that.

He went back and forth—clit, pussy, ass, clit, pussy, ass—until her cries were loud and insistent.

“I’m really close,” she said, in between cries, and he was excited that she was going to come. Although, he wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen.

The next time he went back to her clit, her hips jerked and then her legs shook. He stayed at her clit, licking her there while she continued to have muscle contractions around her hips and thighs. They stopped after a little while and so did he.

Bow looked up at Angella, head still between her legs. Her eyes were closed while she caught her breath. He found her especially beautiful looking so spent. He was also feeling pretty damn good about himself.

He lifted himself up and nestled beside her, laying on his side with an arm draped across her stomach while she laid on her back. After a few minutes she spoke.

“Did you lie to me earlier?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

“What?” Bow said, popping up. “No. What do you mean?” Had he upset her in some way? What did she think he had lied about?

“You’ve never had sex before?” she asked, that same smile on her face.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“You’ve never had any kind of sex before? Never done that before?”

“No,” he said, unsure of where she was going with this.

“Bow, you must be some kind of sex prodigy because I’ve never had a pussy eating like that,” she said, chuckling.

“Really?” he said, unsure of what exactly he’d done.

“Yeah,” she said, beaming at him.

“Wow. I guess I don’t know what I don’t know. I just did the things that I wanted to do and that I thought you’d like too.”

She put a hand on the side of his face and pulled him close to kiss him. A few seconds later she released him and laid back down. Bow scooted down the bed a bit and laid his head on her chest with his arm around her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and head, running her fingers through his short hair.

They lay like that for a little while, chatting about random things and relaxing, while Bow listened to her heart beat. The conversation finally lulled and it was quiet for a few minutes.

As much as he didn’t want to, Bow figured it was time for him to go. Glimmer and Adora would probably be back soon and they’d come looking for him as soon as they got back. He didn’t want them to find him in here.

“It’s probably time for me to go,” he said, lifting his head up.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” she said, and looked directly into his eyes.

Holy shit. He had just fucked the queen.

Bow pushed himself up and got off the bed, having to maneuver over her a bit. It took him a moment to remember what clothes he wore here, but then he realized it was just the pair of shorts he had worn in the pool. He pick them up and put them on and felt the queen studying him.

“What?” he said, smiling.

“I’m just enjoying the view,” she said, making no moves to get up or get dressed.

Bow sat down on the edge the bed beside her, then leaned in to kiss her. He couldn’t help putting a hand on her tits, but figured if he ever wanted to get out of here he shouldn’t do too much of that.

“Alright,” Angella said, finally sitting up and grabbing her tablet. “Let me tell my guards you’re coming out. They can clear the way.” She typed into the tablet and waited a moment. “Okay, they know you’re coming.”

There was a moment of quiet between them.

“That was fun,” she said.

“It _was_ fun,” he said, then after a short pause. “So…was that like a one-time thing or do I get to come back?”

“I think you get to come back,” she said, and laughed.

She stood up then and so did he. He put his arms around her still-naked body and kissed her for a couple of moments, not wanting to let go. Finally, with some resolve he did.

“Goodnight,” he said, and she just smiled at him. He crossed the expanse of her room and exited.

When he stepped out into the hallway, one of the guards nodded at him and he began the walk to his room.

Wow. What had just happened?

He started to process the events of the last hour or so and couldn’t believe it was all real. And he was allowed to go back. What did this mean exactly? What was the nature of their relationship now? Two hours ago she had been his friend’s mom and now—

Holy shit. He had just fucked Glimmer’s mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story stands on its own, but I may actually continue this. Just depends if I feel moved. :)


	2. More Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his night with Queen Angella, she's all Bow can think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did decide to continue this. I will probably keep adding chapters, though I don't want to promise anything. It just seems like there's more story (smut?) here, but I'm having commitment issues. ;)

_Can I come by and see you tonight?_ Bow typed into his tablet. He set it next to him on his bed and put his right arm behind his head.

It had been a week since his night with Angella and it had been all he could think about. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to go back to her bedroom. She had said there could be a next time, after all.

They had interacted with each other as normal since that night. There wasn’t any weirdness or awkwardness between them, though they now shared a secret. When they made eye contact there was a knowing between them that hadn’t been there before. A thread that linked them together. He had been hoping that she would approach him about another go round.

But she hadn’t, which is why he was messaging her tonight.

Despite his excitement, there was one aspect of all this that made Bow incredibly uneasy.

Glimmer.

He felt guilty every time she looked at him, smiled at him, talked to him, teleported into him room. He could never tell her what he was doing with her mother. I mean, she had gotten angry at him for going on a date with Perfuma, and they had only kissed. How could he tell her that he was fucking her mom? And wanted to continue to do so?

He knew that if Glimmer ever found out, she would consider it a huge betrayal. Frankly, it would probably be the end of their friendship. But Bow couldn’t stay away from Angella. He wanted to have her again.

His tablet buzzed and he picked it up.

_Yeah. How about now? I’ll let the guards know_

He messaged her back that he’d be right over and jumped up off his bed. The anticipation created a buzz in his body. Did he have everything? Did he need anything? But all he needed was himself and to start putting one foot in front of the other.

He left his room and stepped out into the hallway. A little ways into his walk, he saw two guards stationed in a place they normally weren’t. He figured that was for him. They probably weren’t allowed to let anyone else pass. A couple minutes later he arrived at Angella’s bedroom, nodded at the guards stationed outside and opened the door.

She was seated on her bed, her back against a pillow propped up on the headboard, reading something on her tablet. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

“Hi,” she said.

Bow closed the door and walked across her room to where she sat. When he reached her, he immediately hopped up onto the bed, placed himself in front of and over her and kissed her deeply.

“I don’t even get a hi,” she asked in between kisses, a smile on her face. Bow stopped for a second.

“Hi,” he said, then put his tongue back into her mouth. He started to take off her clothes and his. With her help, they were both naked in a matter of moments.

His mouth went to one of her nipples, his fingers to her clit while she stroked his cock, which had been fully hard since he walked into the room. A moment later, she pushed him back off of her a bit so that she could climb around to the front of him. She guided him back onto the bed so he was lying down and moved on top of him.

She kissed him a couple times before biting him gently on the neck and licking both of his nipples, which made Bow laugh a little. His hands rubbed her back, then he reached down and squeezed her ass.

She moved down the bed farther until her head was above his cock, then she licked up his shaft, from balls to head.

“Oh shit,” Bow said, watching as she continued licking his cock. She hadn’t used her mouth on him last time. This felt great.

She licked both of his balls, then put the head of his cock into her mouth, teasing, before she took all of him that she could into her mouth.

“Oh god.” Bow closed his eyes, feeling his cock move in and out of the queen’s mouth. He put a hand into her hair and gently held on while she sucked him off.

He was getting closer and closer to coming and though he felt funny about it, he couldn’t help the moans and cries escaping his mouth. As he teetered on the edge he got louder, until finally he reached release.

During his first few shots of cum, he could still feel Angella’s mouth on him, then she pulled away and the rest of his cum landed on his stomach. He watched as she sat back and wiped cum off her chin, then he sat up, reached for her and pulled her close to kiss her.

He lay back down on the bed and felt like he might immediately fall asleep. Soon, Angella was beside him, curled up on his side.

“If I could talk, I’d tell you that that felt really good,” Bow said, eyes closed, his arm around Angella’s back.

“It’s alright. No words necessary. I could pretty much tell that you liked that.”

Bow laughed a little and then remembered all the noise he’d been making.

“Hey…I hope it wasn’t weird…when I was being loud…I wasn’t sure—”

“No, not at all,” she said, propping herself up on his chest. “I loved it. It’s a huge turn on. Make all the noise you want.”

He smiled, then sat up a little to kiss her and play with her nipples. He kissed her neck, then bit her there gently in return.

“Just returning the favor,” he murmured, still kissing and biting her neck.

“I’ve always liked a little teeth,” she said, while she ran her hand along the back of his neck.

Bow looked her in the eyes before moving his mouth back to her tits, licking her along the flesh and giving her a gentle bite there. He moved his tongue to her nipple, then put his teeth on it—very gently—and looked up at her. She grimaced a little and took in a sharp intake of air, but didn’t ask him to stop.

He pulled his mouth away from her nipple and placed his hand between her legs where he stroked her clit. He put his fingers inside her pussy where she was good and wet, then went back to her clit, circling it. He wanted to use his mouth on her. Bow was about to lay down in front of her when he had a different idea.

“Get on top of me,” he said, laying down on his back. She did and they kissed a few times. “Turn around.”

“You mean you want my head facing your feet?”

“Yup.”

Angella did as he asked. Bow caressed her thighs and ass a little bit before touching his tongue to her clit. She moaned and he wanted to hear more.

He used his tongue all over her clit and pussy and occasionally on her ass. As she got more and more excited he kept his tongue on her clit and used his fingers around the rim of her ass and it wasn’t long before he could feel her legs shaking. He licked her through all the muscle contractions until she finally had to wave him off.

“Oh my god, that’s enough. I can’t take anymore,” she said, out of breath and smiling.

She turned around and laid down right on top of him, her head in the middle of his chest. He put one of his hands on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“That was really good,” she said, sounding relaxed and calm. “You’re really good at that.”

“Well,” he said, “I like it and you like it, and I like that you like it, so it’s easy.”

Bow inhaled deeply, then sighed, enjoying the queen on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair, which he really liked, and rubbed her back then reached down as far as his arms would go toward her ass. He was beginning to get aroused again.

She seemed content enough to lay there so he busied himself with touching every part of her that he could get his hands on. He liked how soft she was and the curves of her body. He heard her sigh and then she spoke.

“Feels like you’re ready for round two.”

“I am, but you sound sleepy,” he said massaging her shoulders.

“Truthfully,” she popped her head up so she was looking at him, “I am. I didn’t sleep well last night and you’ve made me very relaxed. But chances are, my energy will come back up.”

She kissed him, then reached over to her nightstand drawer and opened it. She stopped kissing him to fish around in it for a condom. When she had one, she placed the little package on his chest and sat back on his legs so he could put it on. When Bow was ready, she placed herself over him and sat down on his cock.

She worked him inside her and he grasped her thighs, while his cock went deeper and deeper. Angella leaned over him a little so her face was close to his and they both began moving their hips together.

Bow had one hand on her ass and one hand on her thigh as he thrusted up into her while she moved in time with him. He was determined to last longer than he had last time but it all felt so good and he was still new to being inside of her like this.

When she started to cry out every time he pushed into her, he thought he was going to explode. He wanted to ask her if she would get on her hands and knees and they could do it that way for a while, but it all felt too good. He didn’t want her to get off his cock even for a second.

As his excitement peaked, he grasped her firmly with his hands and thrusted hard and fast up into her body, which he hoped she was okay with. When she didn’t give any indication of discomfort, he kept on and a moment later hot cum shot out of his cock in long spurts—not that either one of them could see it as he was still buried deep inside her body.

They both stopped moving and looked at each other for a moment, catching their breaths. Angella moved off of him, pulling his cock out of her body. She lay down next to him on her stomach, rubbing his chest with her right hand before tucking both of her arms underneath the pillow her head was on and closed her eyes.

Bow lay quietly for a few minutes before deciding to take the condom off. He jumped up and went into the bathroom to dispose of it and when he returned to the bed, Angella was lying on her side underneath the blankets. Bow lifted the blankets, slid into bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Bow opened his eyes. He was still lying next to Angella in the same position but he was pretty sure time had passed. She was asleep. That he could tell and he laid there for a few minutes getting his bearings and feeling her deep, even breaths.

He told himself that he should probably check the time as it might be getting late, but no part of him wanted to let her go and fish around for his tablet which he thought he had left on her nightstand. Also, he didn’t want to disturb her.

He liked laying here like this with her after they had had fun. He liked that she was relaxed and comfortable with him. And he liked that she was now sleeping when she hadn’t slept well last night. She probably needed it.

Bow wanted to move his hands over her body and caress her but he didn’t want to wake her up so he laid still. After five minutes or so he decided that he’d better check the time.

Moving off of Angella gently, he scooted toward the edge of the bed and rolled toward her night stand where, in fact, he had left his tablet. It was getting close to midnight. He had been asleep longer than he had thought.

He heard her move and then she spoke, obviously having been in deep sleep.

“We fell asleep,” she said, squinting her eyes.

“Yep,” Bow said and moved closer to her. “It’s pretty late. I should go.”

She nodded at him and he rubbed her stomach. He laughed a little.

“What?” she said, smiling.

“You’re so tired-looking.”

“Yes, well, I was worn out by a strapping young man.”

Bow leaned in to kiss her and had to rip himself away a few minutes later.

“If we keep doing any more of that, I’m going to want round 3,” he said.

“Oh, I don’t have a round 3 in me tonight. After you leave, I’m staying right where I am and the lights are going out.”

“Alright,” Bow said with resolve as he moved away from her and helped himself off the bed. He stood up and dressed, while, once again, she watched him. He could easily fuck her again right now. Frankly, he’d fuck her all night long if she’d let him.

He did his best to let those thoughts go as he was about to leave her room and he didn’t want to be walking around Bright Moon with a giant boner.

“Do you want anything before I go?” he asked.

“Would you grab me some water? There’s a glass in the bathroom.”

Bow walked into the bathroom, saw the glass and filled it with water. He realized how thirsty he was and gulped down the glass before refilling it to give to her.

“Thanks,” she said as he handed the glass to her a moment later. She drank it down and handed it back to him and he kissed her—very quickly—before putting the glass down and saying goodnight.

As he walked toward her bedroom door, he had the sensation of exiting a portal he had climbed through to a fantasy land. He opened the door, nodded to her guards and stepped out into the dark hallways of Bright Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bow knocked on Angella’s bedroom door, the guard on either side eyeing him, knowing exactly why he was there. He wondered what other secrets they kept for her.

She opened the door a moment later, eyes bright with a small smile on her face. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and grabbed her.

He put his tongue into her mouth and squeezed her ass, pulling her into him. He felt her hand grab the back of his neck. It had only been three days since he was here last, but he was more than ready for her.

She put her hand on his hard cock and rubbed through his pants. He couldn’t wait to get it inside of her. She began to undo them. 

He grabbed her tits, squeezing hard and put his other hand into her hair, pulling a little bit, while he felt her free his cock. She stroked him and he immediately wanted her naked and on all fours.

Bow began to undo her top, and then she took over, which was good because he needed to get his own clothes off. He pulled his shirt off, then took his boots off so he could get his pants and underwear off. He watched as she shed her clothing and thought she looked gorgeous. 

Once they were both naked, they came together, his hand in her hair and her hand on his cock. He kissed her on the neck, then put his mouth close to her ear.

“Get on your hands and knees.” 

They were nowhere near the bed, so she got down on the carpeted floor, just as he had asked. Bow looked down at her for a moment, a little stunned that she had complied with his request. She certainly didn’t have to.

Angella turned her head around and looked up at him. “You coming?”

Bow didn’t waste another second. He kneeled behind her on the floor, his cock sticking straight out ready to enter her. And then he remembered.

“Oh, shit, wait…” The drawer with the condoms was far away from where they were.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, surprising him. “Just pull out before you finish.”

Bow hesitated for a few seconds, feeling like they really should use one. But if she was okay with it… He plunged in.

His cock slid into her slick pussy and he moved himself in and out of her, while grasping her hips. He looked down her torso, from ass to wings to hair, and couldn’t believe he was fucking the queen of Bright Moon doggy style on her bedroom floor.

Angella moaned as Bow pushed in and out of her steadily, running his hands over her ass and back. He leaned over her a bit more and used one of his hands to caress her breasts and play with her nipples. Then he moved it down her stomach and between her legs to her soaked clit, circling it with his fingers. She got a little louder at this.

His excitement increased at the noises she made, not to mention the feel of his bare cock inside her pussy. The sensations were more intense with no barrier. He began to moan too and it occurred to him that there was no way the guards outside couldn’t hear them. They weren’t anymore than 8 feet from the door.

Bow felt his climax beginning and remembered that he was going to need to pull out. He pulled his hand from between her legs and ran it up her stomach and onto her tits where he grabbed one and then the other. He began to fuck her harder and faster and, on instinct he put his hand into her hair and pulled. 

“Oh shit, sorry. I got carried awa—”

“No, no. That’s good. This is good,” Angella said between heavy breaths.

Bow grabbed her hair again and pulled. Hard.

Her head tilted back sharply and her cries got louder as he pounded her until he felt like he was about to release himself.

“Oh fuck. Fuck…” He let go of her hair, pulled his dick out of her and came all over her back, marking her with little white lines and pools.

He sat back on his knees, catching his breath and surveying his handiwork, while Angella dropped to her stomach and rested her head in her arms. Bow really liked this view.

He got up a couple seconds later for a towel to wipe her down with and when she was no longer covered with cum, they both got up and got into the bed.

“We didn’t make it very far, did we?” she said, resting her head on his chest. 

“No, we didn’t,” Bow said, putting his arm around her and playing with her hair. “I’m pretty sure your guards heard us.”

“You don’t have to worry about them,” she said, rubbing his chest.

He thought about that for a minute. “Do they keep all your secrets for you?”

“Some of them,” she said and chuckled.

She was interesting. Bow had always only seen her in certain contexts, mostly with her giving orders and being in charge of things. Hanging out naked in her bedroom was allowing him to see an entirely different side of her.

He turned onto his side and moved her with him so he could access her body better with his right hand. He rubbed her stomach, then moved up to her tits, caressing and squeezing gently. He wanted to use his tongue on her nipples, so he moved himself so he could access her breasts with his mouth, her back now against the bed. He licked one of her nipples fast with his tongue, in the same way he might give her lots of stimulation on her clit. Then he pulled it into his mouth and sucked, while one of her hands went to the back of his head.

Bow kept his mouth on her tits while he ran his hand down her body to her right thigh, which he caressed before putting his hand between her legs and stroking her clit. He ran his finger over all her wet folds before sliding it into her pussy, then slid another finger in as well. He moved his fingers in and out of her, then touched his thumb to her clit and moved it the best he could, his hand position a little awkward. The Queen was clearly enjoying this and he was pretty sure he had her close to coming.

A couple minutes later she was consistently crying out, and then Bow felt her pussy contract around his fingers and her fingernails dig into his shoulder. When she was done, she relaxed her grip on him and exhaled deeply.

“Bow, you really are good at this,” she said, looking up at him and running her hand over his arm. “I would not expect this from someone’s third time. Frankly, you sort of blew me away on the first.”

He leaned down and kissed her, a little unbelieving still that he was allowed to lay here naked in bed with her.

“Thank you… or maybe you’re welcome. I’m not sure.” He smiled and kissed her again, then laid down on his back, pulling her with him so her head was on his chest again.

His mind began to wander and he couldn’t help but wonder who she had had in here over the years. Glimmer’s dad had been dead a long time.

Glimmer.

He got the awful image of her suddenly teleporting in here and seeing them together like this. And then he pushed it from his mind as quickly as it had come. He’d let himself feel guilty after he left the bedroom.

It was really quiet in the room, almost eerily quiet. Angella’s breathing was slow and even and Bow wondered if she was close to falling asleep.

He lay there a few minutes, eyes wide open, feeling her body up against his and felt… something.

He really liked being here with her. It made him feel… peaceful and… solid, in a strange way. It occurred to him that there was something of a role reversal happening between them in this bedroom, where he was the responsible one. Or at least, responsible for her pleasure and relaxation. Not for her, overall, although he did feel strangely protective of her.

Glimmer popped into his mind again. He couldn’t keep the thoughts of her away. 

He could never explain this to her. He really couldn’t explain it to himself. He wondered what Angella thought about it.

His guilt was here to stay now, he wasn’t getting rid of it tonight. And yet, he felt like he couldn’t stop this thing he was doing with Angella. Or that he didn’t want stop. Maybe they were really the same thing.

Bow ran his hands over one of her folded wings, through her hair and over the arm she had over him. She moved in a way that let him know she was awake.

He almost asked her what she thought about the Glimmer situation. But he didn’t.

“I should probably get going,” he said, rubbing her arm still. He certainly didn’t want to.

“Yeah,” was all she said, but neither one of them moved for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke again. “Let me tell them you’re coming out.”

She sat up to grab her tablet and Bow sat up too. He got off the bed and went over to where his clothes were and started to dress.

“All set,” she said and he walked back over to her. She stood up and they kissed, then pulled apart and looked at each other.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, and he simply meant around the castle, not in here. 

“Yeah,” she said, then smiled and put a hand onto his face before he turned away to leave. 

Bow exited her bedroom and felt the gazes of the guards on him. It struck him intensely that he was now one of the secrets they kept for her. 


End file.
